Sonic X: Sonic Underground Concert 4
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: The Sonic Underground are back again in another concert spreading the message of freedom to all Mobians will this concert start a war with Robotnik? A 20 song track list of Covers from famous bands of earth
1. For Whom The Bell Tolls Metallica

Okay this is my fourth Sonic Underground concert Story that I have putted up on here. I would like to thank all of those who read all my other concert stories and encouraged me to right more. So this time thanks for the comments and keep them comming i apreciate that so much you guys thatnks alot. So enjoy this first cover i picked out called for whom the bell tolls By Metallica

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or any sonic Character. sonic belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me

* * *

Chapter 1: For Whom The bell Tolls

It was a beautiful day in KnotHole Village. Posters were up everywhaere advertizing a special freedom concert hosted by Sonic Underground. Every fan of the Underground was excited to see the show so they headed towards the Freedom Stadium to see the show.

Location Freedom Stadium

About 20 minutes later the show began. The fans cheered as Sonic and his bandmates walked on stage with their respective instruments.

(Sonic- Les Paul Gibson Guitar, Spark-Straticaster, Tails-Bass, Chris Thorndike Bass, Sonia-Piano, Manic-Drums.

Manic hit the bass drum four times and the music started with Chris and Tails playing bass. Sonic and Spark got the crowd to chant.

(Spark Sonic and fans)

Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!

Soon Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. Spark and Sonic came in playing a fast riff that every fan knew was to the song For Whom The Bell Tolls By Metallica. The Same riff went for two measures but when it was time for the lyrics to be heard Sonic was the one hwo sang the first verse to the classic song:

Make this fight on the hill of an early day

Constaqnt chill deep inside

shouting gun on they run through the endless grey

on they fight

are they right

Yes but who's to say

(Tails)

For a hill men would kill why they do not know

Stiffend wounds test their pride

Men of five still alive through this raging glow

Gone insane from the pain that they surley know

(Sonia)

For whom the bell tolls

Time Marches on

Sing it to Me Mobius!

The crowd happily sang:

For whom the bell tolls!

"Absolutely!" shouted Sonia. The band played a bridge that lasted for two measures. Once it ended Chris sang next in his most toughest voice yet:

Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you will

Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

strangers now are his eyes to this mystery

He hears the silence so LOUD!

Crack of dawn all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see

Manic and spark sang the final chorus:

For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on

Give it to us!

The crowd did just that:

For whom the bell tolls

"You bet ya!" called Spark in a tough voice.

The band reached the outro to the song. Spark played a fast solo that made the crowd go nuts. After the song was over the fans went insane.

"Thank you Mobius!" yelled Sonic. The whole band got up and took a bow as the audience cheered.

Up Next-Stricken Disturbed


	2. Stricken Disturbed

Chapter 2: Stricken-Disturbed

"This is a song from one of Disturbeds albums off of Ten Thousand Fists. This is Stricken"yelled Sonic.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff. Sonia played where piano while Chris and tails played bass. Manic crashed on the symbols while keeping thime on the snare drum. Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

AH! AH! AH! OW!

You walk on like a woman in suffering

Wont even bother now tell me why

You come alone letting all of us savor the moment

Leving me broken another time

You come on like a blood stained hurricane

Leave me alone let me be this time

You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption

I don't want to mention the reason i know

[Spark]

That i am stricken and cant let you go

When the heart is cold theres no hope that we know

That i am crippled by all that youve done

Into the abyss will I run!

The band plays a quick bridge that lasted for two measures. Tails was the one whokk sang next:

AH! AH! AH! OW!

You dont know what your power has done to me

I wanna know if i'll heal inside

I cant go on with a holocaust waiting to happen

seeing me laughing another time

You'll never know how your face has haunted me

My very soul has to bleed tis time

Another whole in of my inner defenses

Leaving me breathless the reason i know

That I am Stricken and cant let you go

When the heart is cold there's no hope and we know

That i am cripled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will i run

Into the abyss will i run!

the fans cheered as spark went into the solo. His hands were flying over the guitar strings. Sonic played a fast solo that would make Jimmy Hendrix jealous. Sonia came in playing a fast solo on her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic played a quick fill on the drums and the solo was over.

Sonia and Manic sang the next verse:

Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!

You walk on like a women in suffering

Won't even bother now tell me why

You come alone letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken another time

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane

Leave me alone let me be this time

You carry on like a holyman pushing redemption

Don't wanna mention the reason i know

[Sonic and Spark]

That i am stricken and cant let you go

When the heart is cold there's no hope that we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will i run

I can't let you go

Yes I am stricken and can't let you go!

As the song came to an end the fans wnt nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" yelled Sonic

Up Next No Surprize Aerosmith cover


	3. No SurprizeAerosmith

Okay before we go on to the next chapter i want to say that I'm sorry for the long wait. Me and my family have been having some issues going on right now and thats why i havent been on to write this story in awhile. To all of my readers I'm sorry for the long wait. anyways i would like to thank Spirit The Hedgehog on fan fiction for reading my story. I'm glad i got his opinion on this story and it was my first comment on here. By the way Spirit thanks for letting me use your character. Don't worry he wont be on till later on in the story. Thank you all for reading my story so any ways on to the next chapter which is No Surprize by Aerosmith.

Disclaimmer: I don't own any of these songs or Sonic Underground or Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic belongs to Sega Spark belongs to me. End of discussion!

* * *

Chapter 3 No Surprize- Aerosmith

The fans cheered as Spark Sonic Tails Chris Sonia and Manic played the opening riff to No Surprize By Aerosmith. Sonic sang the first verse:

Nineteen seventy one

We all heard the starters gun

New York was such a pitty but in Max's Kansas city we won

Sonia sang next:

We all shot the sh** at the bar

With Johnny O Toole and his scar

And then old Clive Davis said

He's surely gonna make us a star

I'm gonna make you a star

Just the way you are

Tails sang next:

But with all of our style

I could see in his eyes

That we is going to trial

It was no surprise!

Manic plays a quick drum solo then Chris was the one who sang the next verse:

The boys kept kicking A**

As usual time will tell

But some B***** in the chior

Threw the water on the fires of hell

She loved to show and tell

Lord she loved to tell

But with all our style

You cold see in his eyes

That we is still on trial

And it was No Surprise

No Surprise

No Surprise

No Surprize

Spark played his guitar while Manic sang the next verse real fast:

Midnight lady

Situation fital

Vaccinate you're a**

With a phonograph needle!

The band plays a quick bridge then Manic continued singing:

I say

Look it here

Friend of mine

Scratch like you need calomine

Flamingo boots

Soles a creakin

Still in love and Puerto Rican too!

Manic plays a quick drum solo then Spark sings next:

Riden on the wheels of hell

Smokin in our axel greese

Oh the backstage is rockin

And we're coppin from the local police

That's right the local police

Or the justice of peace

But with all of our style

You could see in our eyes

That we is still on trial

Baby its no Surprise

No Surprise

No Surprise

No Surprise

(Sonic)

Bad times

Go away

Come again some other day

Topaz and sassafras

Will keep the blues away

(Sonia)

Candy store

Rock and roll

Corporation jellyroll

Play the singles it aint me

Its programmed insanity

(Tails)

You ASCAP

If BMI

Could ever make a mountain fly

If Japanese can boil teas

Then where the F***'s my royalties

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

As the song came to an end Spark played a fast solo that made the crowd go nuts. After the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" called Spark.

Up Next-One by Metallica


	4. One Metallica

Chapter 4 One Metallica

All of the lights went out in the arena and all of the fans remained quiet.

There was the sound of machine guns going off in the background followed by a few bomb blasts. Several fans thought they were under attack! But when fire works went up in the air to replace as the bombs the audience was okay.

One of the stage lights came back on revealing Sonia playing her piano. The sounds of war were slowly fading away. And was replaced by a steady guitar riff. Spark stood there by Sonic playing the opening riff. Soon all the stage lights cam back on revealing the full band. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. The rest of the band members just watched.

Manic joined in giving beats on the snare drum while keeping time on the hi-hat symbol. Sonia added an emotional solo on her keyboard while Chris and Tails played a riff of their own.

The crowd remained quiet. As the band played Spark heard voices in his head from his past when he was being picked on.

(Voices)

You'll never have a family

You are a street punk and no one likes you

As Spark walked up to his mic tears came down his eyes as he sang the first verse to his favorite song One by Metallica:

I can't remember anything

Cant tell if this is true or a dream

Deep down inside i feel to scream

This terrible silence stops me

Now that the war is through with me

I'm waking up I cannot see

That theres not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now

The music got loud during the chorus. Sonic joined in singing with Spark:

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please god wake me!

As the music quieted down a bit Sonia joined in with Spark giving soft backing vocals:

Back in the womb its… much to real

In pumps life that I must feel

But cant look forward to reveal

Look to the time when I live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life off from me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please god wake me!

As Spark played his solo he heard voices in his head from his past when he was being picked on. As his solo came to an end he continued singing.

Now the world is gone I'm just one

Oh god help me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please god wake me

Help me!

The music started to get louder and the guitars were playing faster. Manic did a few light fills every so often while playing the snare drum.

Slowly the sound of double bass could be heard as Manic began playing in short bursts. The guitars going the same way but slowly. Sonic and Spark began to match the drums. With Chris and Tails going double on the bass guitar the song sounded real heavy and loud.

As the next verse came up everyone yelled the lead word with Spark:

Darkness!

Imprisoning me!

All that I see

Absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

body my holding cell!

Everyone in the band started banging their heads. Spark sang the final verse.

Landmine!

Has taken my sight

Taken my speech

Taken my hearing

Taken my legs

Taken my soul

Let me live a life in hell!

No! No! No!

No! No! No! No! No!

Oh please god wake me!

Spark Sonic Tails and Chris played a really fast guitar riff that made the fans go nuts. Soon Spark came in with an awesome solo. His hands were flying over the guitar strings. Manic hit the snare drum in rapid bursts like a machine gun going off.

They all kept playing with Sparks solo taking up the ending. Finally in one final burst from Manic's snare drum the song finally came to an end. The fans went completely nuts.

"Thank you," whispered Spark in his mike

Sonic turned and noticed that Spark was crying. He walked up to him and see whats wrong.

"You okay buddy?" asked Sonic

"I'm fine," Said Spark

"You need anything you let me know okay?" asked Sonic

"Alright, but Sonic," said Spark

"Yeah," said Sonic

"Do you mind if I take a break during the next song?" asked Spark

"Go ahead," said Sonic

"Thanks," said Spark

And with that the band gotten ready for the next song

Up Next- I Walk Alone-Saliva


	5. I Walk Alone SalivaBatista Theme

Okay this next song is a cover from a wrestling theme song which is Batistas Theme I Walk Alone by Saliva. This song is also my characters theme song and I hope you all like this. For those of you who dont know who Batista is he is a WWE professional wrestler. One of my favorites. I like his theme song and i decided too use his theme song for my story so anyways onto the next chapter.

Disclaimmer: I Dont own any of these Songs Sonic Underground or Sonic X. Sonic belongs to Sega Spark belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 5: I Walk Alone-Saliva

"This song is song is for my friend Spark and its called I Walk Alone by Saliva," said Sonic.

With that Sonic Chris Tails Sonia and Manic played the opening riff.

"Yeah!" screamed Sonic. The music stopped then the stage went up in flames. The fans cheered as Sonic sang the first verse to the song I Walk Alone:

I walk for miles inside this pit of danger

A place where no one follows me I walk Alone

The band plays a quick bridge that lasted for two measures. After that Sonic continued singing.

I'm sick of all these people talking out there heads.

I've never understood a damn thing that they said

From words to actions never knowing what there about

I guess I'll have to chew them up and spit them out

And I'll say

I walked for miles inside this pit of danger

I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger

A place where no one follows me I walk alone

Sonic played a fast solo on his guitar while Chris and tails played bass Sonia added an emotional solo on her keyboard while Manic goes double on the bass drum. As the solo came to an end Sonic sang the next and Final verse:

I walked for miles inside this pit of danger

I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger

The weight off the world is falling off my shoulders

A place where no one follows me

I Walk Alone! Yeah!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts and Spark was ready to go back on stage.

Up Next Wonderboy-Tenacious D


	6. WonderboyTenacious D

Chapter 6: Wonderboy-Tenacious D

All the lights in the arena went out. The spotlight shown on Spark and Sonic. Sonic motioned Spark to start playing.

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to Wonderboy by Tenacious D. Sonic Sand Sonia joined in playing their instruments. Soon Manic joined in playing steady beats on the drums while Chris and Tails played bass.

Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

High above the mucky-muck castle made of clouds

There sits Wonder boy sitting oh so proudly

Not much to say when your high above the mucky muck

Yeah, Yeah.

Wonder boy, What is the secret of your power

Wonder boy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck now

Spark was the one who sang next:

Now its time for me to tell you about young nasty man

Arch rivam and nemisis of Wonder boy with powers comparable to Wonder boy

What powers you ask? I don't know, how about the power of flight

That do anything for ya? That's levitation holmes

How about the power to kill a yak from over two hundred yards away

With mind bullets! That's telekinesis Kyle

How about the power to move you

Oh!

Sonia was the one who sang next:

History of Wonderboy and Young Nastyman

Riggah goo-goo riggah goo goog

A secret to be told a gold chest to be bold

And blasting fourth with three part harmony go!

Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power

Wonderboy wont you take me far away from the mucky muck man.

The band played a quick bridge then Tails sang next:

When Wonder boy and Young Nasty man joined forces

They formed a band the likes of which have never been seen

And they called themselves Tenacious D. That's right

Me! And K.G.

(Chris: That's me!)

We're now Tenacious D

Come fly with me fly

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast solo on their acoustics while Sonia played her piano. Chris and Tails played several long notes on bass while Manic went double on the bass drum. As the solo came to an end the fans went nuts.

Manic sang next:

Wonderboy,

What is the secret of your power?

Wonderboy, wont you take me far away from the mucky muck now!

Oh Take my hand

Young Nastyman we're gonna fly

Bring out your broadsword

Theres the hydra

Slice his throat

And grab his scrote

Ou take the highroad

I'll take the low

There the crevasse

Fill it with your mighty juice!

As the song came to an end the whole stadium shook with cheers.

"Thank you Mobius," said Tails

Up next- Time to Play The Game-Motor Head Triple H's Theme song


	7. The Game Motor Head Triple H Theme

okay this next song I'm sure all of you wrestling fans out there have heard this song is called Time To Play The Game by Motor Head and yes this is Triple H's entrance theme to where he walks out to the wring. This is my other favorite wrestling theme and i hope you guys like this cover of Sonic Underground singing this song so any ways here's the next song called Time To Play The Game. Thanks to Spirit The Hedgehog on my first comment on this story. Look up his stories everyone. His storys are good.

Disclaimmer: I Dont own any songs or Sonic Characters. Sonic belongs to ega Spark belongs to me. PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7:Time To Play The Game-Motor Head-Triple H Theme

Sonia decided to take a break during the next song.

The fans cheered as Spark Sonic Tails Chris and Manic played the opening riff to Time To Play The Game by Motor Head.

(Spark)

It's time to play the game

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

As the first verse came out Tails let out an evil laugh. Chris sang the first verse

Its all about the game and how you play it

All about control and if you can take it

All about your debt and if you can pay it

Its all about the pain and who's gonna make it.

(Tails)

I am the game, no way you can shake me

I am control no way you can shake me

I am heavy debts no way you can pay me

I am the pan and I know you cant take me

(Sonic)  
Look over your shoulder ready to run

Like a good little B**ch from a smoking gun

I am the game and I make the rules

So move on out you can die like a fool

Go Manic

(Manic)

Try to figure out what my moves gonna be

Come on over sucker why don't you ask me

Don't you forget there's a price you can pay

Cause I am the game an I want to play!

Spark played a long note on his guitar while Chris, Sonic, and Tails played a rhythm beat. Manic came in crashing in on the symbols then he added a few snare drum beats also.

"Time to play the game," said Sonic. Spark held a long note that lasted 6 and a half measures. As the next verse came up Spark was the one who sang next.

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME

Its all about the game and how you play it

Its all about control and if you can take it

Its all about your debt if you can pay it

I am the game you don't wanna play me

I am control theres no way you can shake me

I am your debt and you know you cant play me

The music gotten slow during the next verse:

(Sonic)

Play the game

Youre gonna be the same

You're gonna change your name

You're gonna die in flames

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

(Tails)

It's time to play the game

Its time to play the game

Its time to play the game

HA HA HA HA H A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

Up next Kings and Queens-Aerosmith


	8. Kings and Queens Aerosmith Cover

Chapter 8: Kings and Queens-Aerosmith

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Kings and Queens by Aerosmith. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic joined in adding a few snare/tom crashes.

Sonic sang the first verse:

Long ago in days untold

Were ruled by lords of greed

Maidens fair with gold they dared to bare their wounds that bleed

Kings and Queens and Guilotines

Taking lives denied

Starch and parchments laid the laws

When bishops took their pide

Only to decieve.

(Spark)

Oh I know I

Lived this life before

Somehow I know now

Truths I must be sure

Tossing turning nightmares burning

Dreams of swords in hand

Sailing ships the Viking spits

The blood of fathers land

Only to decieve

Suddenly the music gotten louder and the guitars were playing faster. Sonia was the next one to sing the next verse:

Living times of knights and mares

Raising swords for maidens fair

Sneer at death fear only loss of pride

Living other centuries

Déjà vu or what you please

Follows true to all who do or die

(Chris)

Screams of no reply

They died

Screams of no reply

And died

Lordy, Lordy, they died

Lordy, Lordy they died.

Tails and Chris kicked on the bass. They played a sad solo while Sonia played her piano. This went on for 2 measures then Manic came in adding a few beats on the snare drum. Spark and Sonic came in playing a loud guitar solo. The solo was long and loud but when it came to an end it was time for the next verse.

Sonic sang the next verse while Manic, Tails, and Chris did the vocals:

Live and do or die

(Chris: Long ago were days I told…Lord they died)

(Tails: Kings and Queens and Guilotines)

Live and no reply they died

(Manic: Long ago were days I told…)

(Chris: Kings and Queens and Guilotines)

As the song came to an end the fans cheered.

"Thank you," whispered Spark.

Up next-Shaking My Cage-Joe Perry


	9. Shakin My CageJoe Perry

Chapter 9: Shaking my Cage-Joe Perry

"This ones for Joe Perry and its called Shaking My Cage," yelled Tails. The fans cheered

With that Spark and Sonic played the opening riff. It was fast heavy and loud. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass while Manic did a quick fill on the snare drum. Soon Sonia came in playing long notes on her piano backing the boys up with a rhythm beat of her own.

Tails walked up to his mic and sang the first verse:

Once in awhile you got a dream come true

Once in awhile you get a rumor of you

I'm dieing for you baby and you heavens touch

Can't do with out you cuz you're much to much.

Go Sonic

Sonic smiled then he sang the next verse:

You think you're just turning the page

I gotta tell ya that you're shaking my cage

Go Spark

(Spark)

Shakin my cage, shaking my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

Shakin my cage shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cae

Don't fail us Chris go

(Chris)

Everybody feels like they got something to do

Drive around the corner into some place new

Oh flows like a river cuz it cant be slow

No room for heart aches it gets a real fast loan

Go Manic!

(Manic)

You think you're just turning the page

I gotta tell you that your shaking my cage

Go sis!!

Sonia took over singing:

Shakin my cage Shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

Shakin my cage shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast solo. Sonia played her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic did a quick solo on his drums and the solo was over.

Tails sang next:

I'm dying for you baby and your heavens touch

My friends all tell me that your much to much

They're all hoping they could feel the crush

Cause they all know I got a real crush!

(Sonic)

You think you're just turning the page

I gotta tell you you're shakin my cage

(Spark)

Shakin my cage Shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

Shakin my cage shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.


	10. Holier Than Thou Metallica

Chapter 10: Holier Than Thou-Metallica

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Holier Than Thou by Metallica. It was loud fast and heavy. Manic joined in giving bass/snare crashes while Sonia played her piano. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass. All of the band members were banging thee heads. So was the audience.

The music soon exploded to life and all the lights kicked back on. One of the spotlights shone on Chris who was the one who sang the first verse:

No More!

The crap rolls out your mouth again

Haven't changed your brain is still gelatin

Little whispers circle around your head

Why don't you worry about yourself instead

(Tails)

Who are you? Where you been? Where ya from

Gossip burning on the tip of your tongue

You lie so much to believe yourself

Judge not lets ye be judged yourself!

Everyone sang the chorus:

Holier than thou

You are

Holier than thou

You are

(Spark)

You know not!

Sonic sang next:

Before you judge me take a look at you

Can't find something better to do

Point the finger slow to understand

Arrogance and ignorance go hand in hand

(Sonia)

It's not who you are Its who you know

Others lives are the basis of your own

Burn your bridges and build them back with wealth

Judge not lets ye be judged yourself

Back to the chorus:

Holier than thou

You are

Holier than thou

You are

You know not.

(Spark)

Yeah, who the hell are you?!

Hey yo!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast solo on there guitars. Chris and Tails joined in and all four of them played a tag team guitar battle. Sonia and Manic wathced them while playing there instruments at the same time.

As the solo came to an end Chris and Tails gave Spark a nod.

"Nice face off you guys," said Tails

"Thanks," said Spark

"Guys we got a show to do!" said Sonic

Sonic led the next Chorus:

Holier than thou

You are

Holier than thou

You are

You know not

As the song came to an end the whole band held a long note then all the band members shouted out the word "NOT!" Finally the song came to an end and the fans went nuts.

"That was fun!" said Sonia who was sweating and out of breath from playing real fast.

"Okay Mobius, Sonic and I are going to lead the next song," said Spark

Up Next Tenacious D's sad Song Dude I Totally Miss You


	11. Dude I Totally Miss You Tenacious DCover

Chapter 11: Dude I Totally Miss You-Tenacious D

All The lights went out in the arena except for one spot light which shone on Spark and Sonic.

"This one is for my friend Molly who was killed in a gun war a long time ago," said Spark. Tears was streaming down his face.

"This ones for you Molly," said Spark.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic Played the opening riff to Dude I Totally Miss You by Tenacious D. The opening riff had a little sadness to it. The other band members watched Spark and Sonic play.

Spark sang the first verse:

Dude I totally miss you

I really freaking miss you

I'm all alone

All The time, All The time

(Sonic)

Dude I totally miss you

The Things we did together

Where have you gone

(Spark)

Totally miss the honesty

And special times and honestly

I totally missed the messed up thing you do

(Sonic)

Dude I totally miss you

I totally miss you

Dude I totally miss you

All the time

During the solo Molly (Sparks friend) appears on stage as a ghost. No one was able to see her except for Spark. Tears was coming down Sparks face.

Together Sonic Spark and Molly sang the next verse:

Totally miss the honesty

And special times and honestly

I totally missed the messed up thing you do

(Spark)

Dude I totally miss you

I totally miss you

Dude I totally miss you

All The Time.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played aloud solo on their guitars. Manic and Sonia joined in playing their instruments while Chris and Tails played bass.

As The solo came to an end everybody sang the next verse:

Totally miss the honesty

and special times and honestly

I totally missed the messed up thing you do

(Spark)

Dude I totally miss you

I totally miss you

Dude I totally miss you

all the time

All the tiiiiieeiiiimmmme!

As the song came to an end the fans cheered wildly. Spark turns to Molly. Molly smiles then she disappears

"Thank you Molly," said Spark.

Up Next-Black Sunshine-White Zombie Cover


	12. Black Sunshine White Zombie Cover

Okay this next song is called Black Sunshine by White Zombie. Some of you readers might have heard this song before because it was on Guitar Hero 3 Legends of Rock. Its a really great song and I recomend you to listen to the song on Youtube while reading this chapter. It is one of those fast songs that gets you pumped up. Any ways heres black Sunshine

* * *

Chapter 12: Black Sunshine-White Zombie Cover

"Alright, we're going to make things fast," said Sonic. The fans cheered in affirmation.

"This next song is called Black Sunshine by White Zombie," said Sonic.

With that all the lights went out in the arena and the fans remained quiet. Soon there was the sound of a car engine blarring in the background. Immediately Tails and Chris started plying a fast riff on bass while Sonia played her piano. Soon Manic came in adding several snare drum beats. Soon Spark came in playing several long notes on his guitar.

Sonic spoke in a tough voice into his microphone:

(Gripping the wheel his knuckles went white with desire

The wheels of this mustang exploding on a highway like a slug on a 45

True death: 400 Horse Power of maximum performance piercing the knight

This is black sunshine)

The band plays a quick bridge then Sonic sang the first verse:

Yeah! Move me in the silence Baltic Motorway

Hang me on the edge before I fall away

Apocalypse is dawning action in the mile

A can do revolution earth to the river [Nile]

Spark sang next

Sweetn the ride Black Sunshine

Sweeten the ride yeah!

Sweeten the ride Black Sunshine!

Sweeten the ride yeah!

Tails sang next:

Cry a river cosmic moon scorpio

Feel her body breathe acid radio

Tell me that you like it when I'm going down

Tell me that you like it move to the speed of [Sound]

Sweetn the ride Black Sunshine

Sweetn the ride yeah

Sweetn the ride Black Sunshine

Sweetn The ride yeah!

Spark and Sonic played the solo while Sonia played a low backing rhythm on her piano. Both Spark and Sonic treated the solo like a guitar battle. This made the fans pumped.

As the solo came to an end the fans cheered.

"Keep it up Spark You're doing good," said Sonic

"Thanks Sonic," said Spark.

Sonia sang next:

Go! Slide into I said 44 cool heart can

A hypnotizing dream into infinity I turned the love to lies

Crawl across the water wave and sink into the sea

Reflect'n onto everything that you can never be

Checkout! Yeah!

Sonia took a short break playing four long notes on her piano after that she continued singing:

To the devil a daughter comes 200 worlds away yeah

Born to lose love you choose destroy another day

Check Out!

(Manic)

Sweetn the ride Black Sunshine

Sweetn the ride yeah!

Sweetn the ride Black Sunshine

Sweetn the ride

(Sonic)

Stare into the TV kiss off the pain

Wonderland is falling no sing no rain momentart

Damage into the high drift me to the circuit sky.

Soon the music started to calm down. Chris walked up to his mike and spoke in a demonic voice. Spark stood there in awe watching Chris:

(Finally nothing moves high noon

Black top rolling below the asphault drive

A concrete fascination scrapping the edge of nothing.

This is Black Sunshine!)

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius," yelled Chris.

Up Next Go That Far-Bret Michaels Band


	13. Go That Far Bret Michaels Cover

This next song is called Go Tha Far by Bret Michaels. You guys might have heard this song before because it was on Guitar Hero 3 Legends of Rock. This is another one f my favorite songs and i hope this is one of yours too. Anyways sorry if the chapter is late I had some issues at home to deal with. no I wasnt grounded i didnt have internet for awhile and i might have to lose it again.*Sighs* Anyways heres the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Go That Far-Bret Michaels

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic Played the opening riff to Go That Far by Bret Michaels. Soon the music gotten louder as the rest of the Underground joined in playing their instruments.

Spark sang the first verse:

Please let me introduce myself

I'm gonna get you off like there is no one else

Hey wont you step inside my brian I'm your freakshow baby

I'm your crazy train

Sunset boulevard Hollywood Hills

Pretty kitties

Back in black

And I'm dressed to kill

The band transferred to the chorus:

I'll be your sugar daddy

I'll be your diamond rings

You'll be my sexy thing

I'll take you platinum baby

I'll be your rock star

I'll get you higher baby

If you wanna go that far.

The band plays a quick bridge. Spark continued singing:

Hey show you things you've never seen

Touch my backstage pass

Ride my limosine

Please let me be your flesh and blood

Your dirty secret

Your rock of love

Sunset boulevard Hollywood Hills

Pretty kitties

Back in Black

and I'm dressed to kill

Back to the chorus:

I'll be your sugar daddy

I'll be your diamond rings

You'll be my dirty secrete

You'll be my sexy thing

I'll take you platinum baby

I'll be your rock star

I'll get you higher baby

If you wanna go that far

(Ah,ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic went into the solo. Chris and Tails played bass while Manic went double on the snare drum. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Spark sang the final verse:

Now youre filled with rope

You're going VIP

You're flying private baby

L.A. to NYC

You like my fancy crib

You dig that black car

Wearing that designer clothes

Hanging with movie stars

The band plays the chorus one more time:

I'll be your sugar daddy

I'll be your diamond rings

You'll be my dirty secret

You'll be my sexy thing

I'll take you platinum baby

I'll be your rock star

I'll get you higher baby

If you wanna go that far

As the song came to an end everybody played a solo of their own, and in one final burst from Manics snare drum the song was over. The fans went nuts. Everyone was having a great time.


	14. Dream On Aerosmith

Chapter 14: Dream on-Aerosmith

All of the lights went out in the arena. The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Dream On by Aerosmith. Sonia joined in adding an emotional solo on her keyboard while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. The riff lasted for two measures then Sonia came in singing the first verse to the classic song. The fans joined in to:

Every time I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face getting clearer

The past is gone

It went by like dust till dawn

Isn't that the way?

Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

Go Spark!

Spark sang next:

Yeah I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Spark gestured Sonic to sing the chorus:

Half my lifes

In books written pages

Lived and learned from fools and

from sages

You know its true

All the feelings come back to you

The music gotten louder during the chorus which was sang by Sonic:

Sing with me sing for the year

Sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away

Spark and Sonic came in playing a sad solo on their guitars. It was calm and soft. As the solo came to an end everyone on stage and in the audience sang the next verse:

Yeah sing with me sing for the year

Sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away!

(Spark)

Dream On! Dream On! Dream On!

Dream until your dreams come true

(Sonic)

Dream On! Dream On! Dream On!

Dream until your dreams come through

(Chris)

Dream On! Dream On! Dream On!

Dream On! Dream On!

Dream On Dream On AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As the next verse came up Tails sang this time:

Sing with me sing for the year

Sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away!

Manic sang the Final verse:

Sing with me sing for the year

Sing for the laughter sing for the tear

Sing with me if its just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts

"Thank you Mobius," said Sonic.


	15. Bad Bad Man John Cena Cover

Chapter 15: Bad Bad Man- John Cena Cover

"I think its time to get this party started, Sonic," said Chris. The fans roared with cheers.

"Then they'll all like this, how many of you people are fans of John Cena?" asked Sonic. The fans roared with cheers.

"This next song is called Bad Bad Man." yelled Sonic

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to Bad Bad Man while Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Suddenly there was a sound of a car engine blaring in the background.

Sonic Spoke the first verse:

Aww you done did it now

Chaos you should've put this one in the vault man

They not ready they don't know whats coming now

Oh We're gonna drop this on them right here

Y'all aint ready for this- Y'all aint ready for none of this

Tails sang next:

Your boy's a bad man, and we invadin the streets  
Make unclever rappers scurred, they be droppin the heat  
Shocked the world, now I'm standin alone  
I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones  
You can't help but nod your head to the track  
F**k the watered down rap, we be takin it back  
Give it to me straight - ain't no chasin it  
Check yourself in the mirror - ain't no facin it  
Cause you, playin the role and you plannin to fold  
This the masterplan, we got the planet on hold  
We all over the streets like your favorite sneaker  
Breakin up your sound like a drive-through speaker  
Everything that I be spittin is strong  
After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song  
We the monkeywrench, that's gonna ruin your plan  
And don't f**k with John Cena - I'm a BAD, BAD MAN

The Whole band sang the chorus:

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man

Manic sang next. He didn't miss a single beat:

We devils - rockin ambient levels  
We set loose among hot tunes to instrumentals  
And cats got one-liners, I drop several  
And I think it's funny you choose, losin progress  
or runnin in place; we makin moves, and y'all settle  
I rip rappers and take responsibility  
for makin future hall-of-famers look third rate  
Y'all are lost for words like conversation on your worst first date  
and ride beats, creep through side streets  
Looseleaf notepads that's where rhymes leak  
Punchlines - man, don't even beg  
I got knee-slappin tracks, y'all brusin your leg  
You a rhyme writer - funny man, that's a joke  
You ain't worthy of bein my secretary man that's a quote  
I flood tracks like cracks in boats  
And p*ssy rappers choked up with they own lines in they throat

The Band went back to the Chorus which was sang by Sonia and Manic:

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man

Chris sang next:

TURN UP THE MICROPHONE and feed me I'm a beast  
MC's and they beats is what I eat, 16 I'll leave you in the street  
My rhymes are sicker than gangrene in both feet  
It's spreadin up the leg, and headed for the head  
Your rhymes are whack your style is proof that the brain corrosion  
is f****in with your chosen flows, I'm nice with mics  
My hands'll break your nose like Mikey Tyson  
Fightin in his prime, one rhyme  
And I shake up the room one time, BOOM! To the jaw  
Your face is a coat type raw  
And the blood and snot they mix, jelly on the floor  
My love is cop them bricks, belly on the floor  
I rob you, you soft and you really ain't a problem  
I solve you, 357 long nose revolve you  
Acid in your face, bad look, dissolve you  
I'm a bad, bad man  
Yeah, check it out  
It's Bumpy Knuckles baby  
And I want you to say hello to the BAD, BAD, MAN - C'MON!

The band went back to the chorus for the final time:

With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man  
With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man

"Take it to the bling!" said Spark. With that the song came to an end and the fans went nuts.

"Thank you very much friends!" said Sonic

Coming Soon How You Remind Me-Nickleback cover


	16. How You Remind Me Nickleback

Okay guys sorry this chapter is late my Internet got shut off again and now it is back on. *Sigh* Well anyways hee's the next exciting chapter in my concert story How You Remind Me By Nickleback

* * *

Chapter 16: How You Remind Me-Nickleback

"I think its time for our guest to come come out," said Sonic

"Who did you invite?" asked Spark

"He's over there," said Sonic

The fans cheered as Sonic's friend Spirit The Hedgehog appears on stage with a guitar.

"Guys I like you to meet Spirit." said Sonic

"Nice to meet you guys." said Spirit

"You ready to rock?" asked Chris

"Sure," said Spirit.

The fans cheered as Spark Sonic Chris Tails Spirit Sonia and Manic played the opening riff to How You Remind Me by Nickleback.

Sonic sang the first verse:

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing

Tired livin like a blind man

And this is how you remind me

Manic plays a quick drum solo then he sings the pre-chorus:

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
(Spirit)  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
(Spark)

For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Spark points out to the crowd who happily sang:

yet? yet? yet? no no (x2)

Sonia was the one who sang next

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

Back to the pre-chorus:

And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

(Chris and Tails)  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'

(Manic)

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

yet? yet? yet? no no (x4)

The music stops and the spotlight shines on Sonic who sang next:

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

The music stops then comes back on and Spark sings next:

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
(Fans)  
Yet? yet?, "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yet? yet? "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yet? (five words in my head) yet? "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yet? (five words in my head) yet?

The band held a long note and the song came to an end and the fans went nuts. Spark turned to Spirit and smiles.

"This guys pretty good for a first timer, lets see what else he's got.

Up next Enter Sandman


	17. Enter SandmanMetallica

Chapter 17: Enter Sandman-Metallica cover

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to Enter Sandman by Metallica. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic tapped on the symbols. Soon the music gotten louder as Sonic and Spirit joined in playing their guitars while Chris and Tails came in playing bass. This continued for two measures then from a quick drum solo from Manic the stage went up in flames and the music came alive. The fans went absolutely nuts.

Spirit walked up to his mike and sang the first verse:

Say your prayers little one

Don't forget my son

To include everyone

I tuck you in

Walk within

Keep you free from sin

Till the Sandman he comes.

The whole band sang the pre-chorus:

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

(Spark)

Exit light

"What is it?" asked Spirit. The crowd responded:

Enter night

(Spirit)

Take my hand

We're off to never-never land

Yeah, Yeah!

Spark turns to spirit and Spirit turns to Spark. Both of them played a fast riff that made the crowd go nuts. As the solo came to an end Spark gave a nod to Spirit then Spark sang the next verse:

Something wrong shut the light

Heavy thouts tonight

And they aren't of snow white

Dreams of war

Dreams of liars

Dreams of dragons fire

And of things that will bite, yeah

Back to the pre-chorus:

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

(Sonic)

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to Never-Never land

Yeah!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast solo on their guitars. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia played her piano. Manic came in crashing on the symbols while kicking the bass drum. Spark purposely stretched the solo out longer to show Spirit that he was better than him but Spirit was still hanging in their going as fast as he can. As the solo came to an end Spark spike the next verse in his darkest voice while Tails did the vocals:

Now I lay me down to sleep

(Now I lay me down to sleep)

I pray the lord my soul to keep

(Pray the lord my soul to keep)

If I die before I wake

(If I die before I wake)

Pray the lord my soul to take

(Pray the lord my soul to keep)

Spark pats Tails head then continues singing:

Hush little baby don't say a word

And never mind that noise you herad

It's just the beast under your bed

In your closet and in your head

Sonic led the next verse:

Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand

Sonia sang next:

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to never-never land

(Spark)

Yeah, Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

The music stopped for a little bit then the stage went up in flames.

(Manic)

BOOM!

(Chris and Tails)

Yeah, yeah,

Oh whoa

(Sonic)

We're off to never-never land

(Spirit)

Take my hand

(Spark)

We're off to never-never land

(Sonia and Manic)

Take my hand

(Chris and Tails)

We're off to never-never land

(Sonic)

We're off to never-never land

(Spirit)

We're off to never-never land

As the final sentence came up Spark whispered the final sentence as loud as he can:

OFF TO NEVER-NEVER LAND!

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Nice job Spirit," said Spark

Thanks, you're not to bad yourself," said Spirit.

Up next Through Fire and Flames-Dragon force cover


	18. Through The Fire and Flames Dragon Force

Chapter 18: Through Fire And Flames-Dragon Force

"We're gonna play something really fast now," said Sonic. The fans roared with cheers.

"This is a song we haven't played for awhile and it's called Through The Fire And Flames! And it's by Dragon Force " said Sonic. The whole stadium shook with cheers.

Immediately Sonia played a fast tune on her piano. Sonic Chris Tails Spark and Spirit played single notes on their guitars. Manic came in crashing on the symbols while going double on the bass drum. This continued for two measures. Then the band played a riff that lasted for 30 seconds.

Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

On a cold winter morning in a time before the light

In flames of deaths eternal reign we ride towards the fight

When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright

The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Spark and Spirit sang next:

Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore

The scattered souls we feel the hell of bodies wasted on the shores

On the blackest plains in hells domain we watch them as they go

In fire and pain now once again we know

Sonia and Manic sang next

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm

On towards the wilderness our quest carries on

Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight

Deep inside our hearts and all of our souls

(Chris and Tails)

So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on

The fans cheered as Spark and Spirit played a fast solo on their guitars. They both treated the solo like a guitar battle. Both of their hands were flying over the guitar strings. As the solo came to an end the fans cheered

Sonic was the one who sang next:

As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky

They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their lies

Running back through the mid morning light there is a burning in my heart

We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars

(Sonia and Manic)

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time

And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

(Spark and Spirit)

And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality

All alone in desperation now the time has come

Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind

Day after day this misery must go on

(All in Stadium)

So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on

The fans cheered as Spark went into the solo. It was fast and loud. On the second measure Spirit jumped in front of Spark and rocked out. Spark started to get mad. He jumped in front of Spirit and played the rest of the solo by himself. As the solo came to an end everyone sang the next verse:

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

Now the music started to get fast. Both Spark and Spirit were both battling it out in a guitar duel. Sonic Chris Tails Sonia and Manic stopped playing and watched Spark and Spirit. All five of them were stairing at them in awe. Both Spark and Spirit were playing fast. Spark came in banging his head while playing a fast solo. Spirit came in holding his guitar behind his back and played a sick solo that no one has ever seen. Spark came In playing a fast solo while doing flips and spins..

It was a long battle. Both boys were getting tired. The solo lasted for a whole five minutes. Soon the solo came to an end and the whole band held a long note. All the band members had sweat coming down their faces.

Sonic sang the next verse:

Now here we stand with blood on our hands

We fought so harde now can we understand

I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can

For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the song came to an end all of the band members played a fast solo that made the fans go nuts. After the solo was over the song came to an end and the fans cheered. All of the band members had sweat coming down their faces.

"Hey Spirit!" called Spark

"What is it?" asked Spirit.

"Nice job out their, you deserve most of the credit from that song," said Spark

"Thanks dude," said Spirit.

"Don't mention it," said Spark


	19. Hero of The Day Metallica cover

Chapter 19: Hero of The day-Metallica Cover

Spark walked up to his mike and tears came down his eyes

"Back at Earth when I was young I grownup living on the streets. I had no friends. No family. Basically I grown up living on my own in a gang infested neighbor hood. I never met my mother but I know shes out there watching over me. This next song is for my mother and its called Hero of the Day by Metallica." said Spark

The fans cheered as Spark, Spirit, and sonic played the opening riff. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard while Manic kept time on the Hi-hat symbol. Chris and tails stood their and watched.

Spark smiled. Tears were coming down his eyes as he sang the first verse.

Mamma they try and break me….

The window burns to light there way back home

A light that warms no matter where they've gone

They're off to find the hero of the day

But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way yeah

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

And someone there is sighing

Keepers of those flames

Can't you feel your name

Can't you hear your babies crying?

Mamma they try and break me

Still they try and break me.

Chris and tails kicked on the bass. Manic started to include bass, snare and the tom drums to the beat. Spark continued singing.

'Scuse me while I tend to how I feel

These things return to me that still seem real

Now deservingly this easy chair

But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair yeah

Don't want your aid

But the fist I've made

For years

Can't hold or feel

No I'm not all of me

So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel

The music started to get louder as every band member plays double notes. Sonia Spirit and Sonic echoed what Spark was saying during the next verse

But now the dreams

And waking screams

that ever last the night

So build a wall

behind it crawl

And hide until its light

Can't you hear your babies crying now?

"I cant hear you!" spark screamed. The crowd roared with cheers as Spark and Sonic came in with a fast guitar solo. As the solo came to an end Spark and sonic both sang the next verse:

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

And someone there is sighing

Keepers of those flames

Can't you feel your name

Can you hear your babies crying?

Again everybody in the band plays double notes. Sonic Chris Tails Manic and spirit repeated what Spark was saying during the next verse:

But now the dreams

And the waking screams

That ever last the night

So build a wall behind it crawl

And hide until its light

Can't you hear your babies crying now?

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try

Mamma they try HEY!

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try

Mamma they try…yeah!

"Mamma," whispered spark as the whole band held the last note of the song. As the song came to an end the whole stadium shook with cheers.

Up next the final Song Train Kept A Rollin Aerosmith cover


	20. Encore Train Kept A Rollin Aerosmith

Okay this next song is called Train Kept A Rollin and its by Aerosmith. This song was on Guitar Hero Aerosmith and its the last song you nplay in career mode. I thought i put this song in this story just to entertain you guys so here is Sonic Underground doing a cover of Aerosmiths Tain Kept A Rollin Final songof the story thanks for reading this story you guys I appreciate your support. more concert stories will come in the future with more special guest appearences. Anyways here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Encore-Train Kept A Rollin-Aerosmith cover

Spark Takes off his shirt and tosses it out into the cheering crowd.

"There's a free shirt for you guys, said Spark. The ladies were fighting over the shirt and Spark laughed.

"Show off," said Sonia.

"We got one more song for you!" said sonic. The fans went nuts.

The fans cheered as spark and spirit played the opening riff to Train Kept A Rollin by Aerosmith. The riff sounded like a train was coming into the stadium. Soon Sonic came in playing a fast solo on his guitar while Sonia played her piano. Chris and Tails played bass while Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol.

Chris sang the first verse:

Well on a train I met a dame

She rather handsome

We kinda look the same

She was pretty

From New York City

I'm walking down that old fair lain

Sonic sang next:

I said Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train kept a Rollin all night long

Train Kept a Rollin all night long

With a heave and a ho

But I just couldn't tell her so oh no no no

The band plays a quick bridge solo then spark sang the next verse:

Well get along

Sweet little woman get along

On your way

Sweet little woman get along

I'm in heat I'm in love

But I just couldn't tell her so no, no, no

The fans cheered as Spark Sonic and Spirit went into the solo. Chris and tails played bass while Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. The solo seemed to be loud and long . As the solo came to an end the fans went nuts, then everything went silent for four hi-hats. Manic started going double on the snare drum and the bass drum in rapid bursts. Soon Spark started playing a riff that sounded like a train was coming again. Except this time it was a lot louder. This continued for 4 measures then Sonic came in playing a solo of his own with Chris and Tails. This went on for 2 measures then Tails was the one who sang next.

Well on a train I met a dame

She rather handsome

We kinda looked the same

She was pretty

From New York City

I'm walking down that old fair lane

I'm in heat I'm in love

But I just couldn't tell her so

Manic sang next:

I said Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train Kept a Rollin all night long

With a heave and a ho

But I just couldn't tell her so no no no

The fans cheered as Spark Sonia and Spirit played a fast solo on their instruments while Manic Sonic Chris and Tails backed them up with a rhythm beat of their own. Soon the solo came to an end and it was Sonia who sang next:

Well get a long

Sweet little woman get along

On your way

Sweet little woman get along

On your way

I'm in heat I'm in love

But I just couldn't tell her

Manic started to go double on both the snare drum and the bass drum again while Sonia played several long notes on her keyboard. Soon Spark came in playing a fast solo of his own. Sonic couldn't stand being out played so he joined in to. Both of them treating the solo like a guitar duel. Spark came in dancing all over the stage like ACDC's Angus Young. Sonic came in spinning on his head while playing a fast solo of his own. This made the fans go nuts. The fans cheered loudly as Spark came out of nowhere doing a corkscrew 900. As the solo came to an end the fans went nuts.

"You still got it bro!" said Sonic

"Thanks man!" said Spark

Spark sang next:

Well we made a stop In Albequrque

She musta thought

I was a real cool jerk

Got off the train, and put her hands up

Looking so good I couldn't let her go

But I just couldn't tell her so

(Chris)

I said Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train kept a Rollin all night long

Train Kept A Rollin all night long

Train Kept A Rollin all night long

With a heave and a ho

But I just couldn't tell her so no no no

As the song came to an end everybody on stage played a fast solo of their own. And in one final burst from everyone on stage the song was over. Every single fan blow up with cheers. Tonight was a fun night for everybody.

"Thank you for coming people! Thank you and Good night!" said Sonic. The fans went nuts.

With that the band went backstage and the show was over. Not a single fan was dissatisfied. Everybody had the time of their lives. And thus ends the greatest Sonic Underground concert ever. One day the Underground will be back in the saddle again.


End file.
